Hot Songfic
by Gaara's Devil
Summary: Zoro and Junko have been together for a while, just drabble for my friend, but I'm sure it'll be interesting to read : R&R ZoroxOC Rated: T ONE SHOT


"Hot" songfic

Junko walked through the halls of her school, looking around to see if she saw her friends, but neither Nami, Vivi nor Robin were in sight. She shrugged, figuring they would be in class. She walked up to her closet to get the books for her next lesson. She found it and locked her closet, just as an arm swung onto her shoulders, turning her casually around, being equally casually kissed by Zoro.

_You're so good to me, baby, baby._

Junko smirked against the lips that pressed against her own for that brief second before the green-haired guy pulled back. Sure, he was casual about their relationship, but she could see how shy he sometimes got. Especially when people looked at him with suggestive smirks. Every time they did, Junko felt an annoyed feeling in her stomach, wanting everyone to back the hell off, so she could just spend time with Zoro. Though she had to admit, the blush on Zoro's face… That was more than enough to make hot feelings erupt in her stomach.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around._

Junko looked at him and wondered how he was after yesterday's fight with one of those scoundrels from the other school. Trafalgar Law and that gang. She sighed, knowing that despite the small bruise on his upper arm, there was no way he'd ever admit to being hurt. She wondered what it was like to be him sometimes. But what she really knew was that he was extremely kind to her, and that was all that mattered. He seemed to honestly care about her.

_I wanna push your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed._

Junko took his hand that was draped around her and smiled up at him. "How you feeling?" she asked, "Slept tightly?" She winked at him. Zoro had to smirk at that. "You know I didn't," he said, looking down at her with that gaze that just made her want to melt right through the floor. Just then a person whistled, and Zoro grit his teeth, trying to fight off the very small blush creeping into his face. Junko wanted to murder the whistler, but had a better idea. She walked quickly to a flight of stairs and ran up them, still holding Zoro's arm. She then turned to him, and pushed herself up to his well-toned body. She pushed him slightly backwards, pressing her lips against his, until he hit the wall.

_I wanna drive you into a corner, and kiss you without a sound._

Junko let her hands roam down his six-pack, which was dangerously close to becoming an eight-pack or whatever it was called. She licked his lip, beyond happy when he opened his own mouth and their tongues met each other's. His hands fell down to her ass, pushing them into her pockets, and she smirked. She felt him getting hotter, and she felt it herself. But the tension was so heated that she didn't want this to stop.

_I wanna stay this way forever. I'll say it out loud._

Junko tilted her head slightly to have better access to his mouth, and he then turned so she was the one pressed against the wall. He lifted her, so she was at the same height as him. She smirked softly and wrapped her legs around his hips, feeling him getting harder even better now, making her even hotter. She couldn't help a content sigh to escape her lips.

_Now you're in, and you can't get out. You make me so hot. Make me wanna drop. You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop!_

Junko felt him smirk at her sigh and only pushed her further up against the wall. Her hands went to his short hair and she pulled, and he groaned, just as she expected him to. She smirked herself, getting her way, making them even. Her breath was shortening like it always was around him, but she didn't want to stop this. It was too good.

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby, baby. You're so good to me, baby, baby._

Junko buckled her hips, and he gave a shiver, sending one of her own down her spine. Then a shout was heard, and they both stopped instantly. It was the headmaster, Garp. They both grinned and ran away before he could catch up to them. They knew they'd be burned for it later, but whatever. They then ran towards their classroom that they had together. Zoro then stopped her. "You're too good," he said softly, pulling her to him, giving her an exceptionally gentle kiss that just poured feelings from him and to her. She smiled and pulled back. "Likewise," she murmured happily, and they then walked into the classroom.

_Kiss me, gently. Always, I know. Hold me, love me. Don't ever go._

Junko sat down next to him in the class, and they kept sharing secretive glances, until one of the classmates, Usopp, noticed and made a gagging noise and then a suggestive maneuver with his eyebrows. Zoro got the same blush, and Junko heated up again.

_You make me so hot. Make me wanna drop. You're so ridiculous. I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe. You make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous. You're so good to me, baby, baby._


End file.
